ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Om'yovra/Testimonials
Killable by very good party of 75s. :*Easily killed by MNK/NIN SAM/NIN BLM/RDM with COR & RDM support. COR used Choral Roll for the MNK & SAM to aid in recasting Utsusemi :*Can be killed by 4 people (NIN or PLD/NIN tank, BRD, 2 damage dealers who do not give the Yovra too much TP such as BLM, RDM or SMN). :*Duo by skilled MNK/NIN and RDM/WHM (25~30 minute fight) :*Duo by veteran SAM/NIN and RDM/WHM (4~10 minute fight) :*Trio by skilled MNK/NIN, BLM/WHM, and a RDM/WHM. :*Can be killed in under 10 minutes with BLMx4, BRD and RDM. Start with sleeping/lullaby and once they start resisting, repeat Gravity and Bind. One BLM with hate should always kite it around the other 3, who should nuke as much as possible to counter HP regen. :*A very reliable way to farm yorva organs is to camp at the Temenos zone via Teleport-Holla, optimal party set up would be 4x BLM, 1x BRD, and 1x NIN/DRK or RDM/NIN to tank, when a BLM rips hate, simply zone into Temenos, and zone back out. Have done this with as few as 4: NIN/DRK RDM/WHM BLM/RDM x2. :* Trio'd by 2 Skilled and Well-geared BLM/RDM and 1 COR/WHM. Light shots and rolls are your friends. It is very likely that both BLMs will have to ele seal - grav at some point. Enfeebling skill of 280+ recommended. Be prepared to sleep II if Light Shot misses. Takes roughly 10-12 minutes. :* Trio by skilled RDM/BLM, BLM/WHM, and SCH/RDM. Fight took 10-15 Minutes with Sleep/Nuke Strategy. Once sleeps started getting resisted, SCH used Noctohelix and began kiting. No 2-hour necessary. :* SOLOED by a 75 SCH/RDM. Helix counters it's regen, grav/bind used sometimes to toss out extra aspir/drain/Bliz IVs. Took me 14 minutes on Iceday. Wyuli 18:52, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :* Trio by NIN/WAR RDM/WHM and BRD/WHM. Very straight forward. Just like fighting the NQs but takes a little longer. -Memimi 01:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :* Soloed by BST/NIN85, used Nursery Nazuna with a full -PDT set, she took around 80-110 per hit, 180 crits, para was potent but Nazuna still got to attack fairly often, used pet food when necessary, when one pet was due to die, I would retreat a little for Call beast timer if it wasn't up, engaged when safe to speed up kill and Snarled at my discretion. Took around 3 sheep to take it down, got very edgy near 10% as it spammed Ion Shower, tough solo but doable. Be sure to pull it out of the water onto dry land to negate it's strong regen effect, took about 15-20 minutes. Would have taken less time if I engaged at the start with pet. Update #1: Soloed a second, but got charmed by Luminous Drape at 17% or so and had to charmbind kite it for 1:03 until Call Beast was up, when soloing be sure to only attack for a few rounds then retreat to avoid any TP moves then go back in for another 3 rounds and WS when applicable. -Xynthios 01:11, November 1, 2010 (UTC)